Sweet Goodbye
by L. Black Lupin
Summary: Eles se encontravam na calada da noite, entretanto, desta vez ela não tinha a mesma intenção dele.


**Sweet Goodbye**

No alto da torre de astronomia do castelo de Hogwarts uma figura encapuzada aguardava impaciente e irrequieta a chegada de certa pessoa. O tempo frio, seguido do vento revolto e cortante - ambos característicos do inverno rigoroso do país -, não lhe serviam de muito consolo, pelo contrário, porque até mesmo pareciam deliciar-se com os calafrios que provocavam no anônimo.

Era engraçado pensar em como tudo havia começado, como agora via-se esperançoso em vista da aparição de alguém que sequer chegara a pensar em conversar, quanto mais ter encontros às escondidas. Na verdade, mais cômico era saber que deviam odiar-se, exaltar a insignificância do outro em suas vidas e nas próprias e, no entanto, agora se encontravam às escondidas a cada três dias. Em locais diferentes, sim, o pavor de serem descobertos era um empecilho que ainda perdurava. Especialmente nela. Ah, como podem ser covardes esses sonserinos...

Ao ouvir aqueles toques que sapatos fazem ao chão de mármore, a figura prendeu a respiração, seu coração batia num ritmo que não conseguia acompanhar. "Mantenha seu sangue frio," repetia mentalmente, a fim de acalmar seus ânimos "não pode ser outra pessoa senão..."

– Malditos sejam aquele aborto desnaturado e sua gata vira-lata. – o outro indivíduo, também encapuzado, bufou. Harry não pôde sentir-se mais aliviado ao comprovar que era ela.

– Achei que não viesse mais. – comentou tentando aparentar despreocupação.

– Nunca deixei de cumprir uma promessa, Potter.

Potter. Ele gostava do som de seu nome na boca crispada e antipática dela. Aliás, do que não gostava nela? Nem mesmo o sorriso enviesado, o olhar desdenhoso e as atitudes indiferentes lhe passavam despercebidos, ele gostava de como tudo aquilo aparentaria repugnante em outro alguém que não ela. Era realmente detestável essa Pansy Parkinson; era realmente detestável o modo como lhe encantava, rápida e intensamente. Era assim que ele gostava. Era assim que ela lhe fazia gostar.

– Mas em compensação deixou a desejar... O que tinha na cabeça quando sugeriu a Torre de Astronomia em pleno inverno?

– O que tinha na cabeça quando concordou comigo?

Touché.

– Eu só não pensei que pudesse estar tão frio assim. – tentou remediar-se, atraindo o desdém típico de Pansy. O brilho malicioso em seus olhos gelados e escuros desapareceu assim que ele dispensou-lhe maior atenção.

– Nós dois, à luz da lua, sob as estrelas. Achei que pudesse ser uma boa ideia. – murmurou, apoiando-se na janela e observando o céu totalmente negro e quase limpo, a não ser por alguma névoa que não lhes deixava esquecerem-se do inverno.

E seria, se Harry não tivesse se certificado durante os longos e desesperadores 40 minutos em que a aguardava que não havia lua ou estrelas para servirem-lhes de testemunhas silenciosas.

– Podemos só conversar, já que insiste. – acenou com descaso, Harry ainda não se pronunciara.

– Ouviu-me dizer algo? – perguntou, enlaçando a cintura fina de Pansy por trás e depositando beijos intercalados em seu pescoço nu.

– Eu não sei... Só quis... Talvez haja... Enfim, não importa.

– Agora fale. – era muito complicado fazê-la revelar algo sobre si e fazia muito tempo que o grifinório tinha essa curiosidade insaciável.

– Não, não é importante, de qualquer forma.

– Tudo que vem de você importa para mim.

– Mesmo uma unha encravada? – perguntou manhosa, retribuindo as carícias, não resistia muito tempo. Não era capaz. O sorriso de Harry a derretera, como podia ser tão inocente e belo assim?

– Mesmo uma unha encravada.

– É que os tempos andam tão difíceis.

Estava referindo-se à guerra, cada vez mais iminente, cada vez mais assustadora. Pansy, mais que todos, sabia dos riscos que correria, sabia que sua relação com Potter não duraria mais do que este ano. Ouvia Draco vangloriando-se a toda hora do que acontecia por debaixo dos óculos de meia-lua de Dumbledore. Não era confortante saber tudo de antemão. Temia. Por si e por Harry.

– Não é seguro ficarmos juntos.

– Eu sei. – apesar de não estar gostando do tom que a amada utilizava, ainda concordava com a morena. – Podemos encerrar tudo, voltar à velha inimizade e, quando tudo passar, nos reencontrarmos, se ainda me quiser.

– Será que tudo vai mesmo passar?

– Nunca ouviu falar que o bem sempre vence o mal?

– Ao que estou acostumada os finais nunca são felizes. – abriu um sorriso triste, melancólico. O moreno de olhos verdes nunca tivera tanta vontade de tê-la nos braços como antes.

– Conosco pode ser diferente, e vai ser.

– Você não pode salvar o mundo todo, haverão perdas. – por que Harry tinha que ser tão bondoso? Por que precisava ter esse espírito que não se aquietava até pôr todo mundo em segurança?

– A única perda que não pode haver é você. Não poderia suportar.

– Até lá você já terá outras em seu caminho, não precisará mais se preocupar comigo.

– Não consegue entender o quanto preciso de você, Pansy? É realmente tão difícil assim admitir que há alguém que se importa com você?

– Ah Harry! É que... Talvez isso tudo seja medo.

– Eu estou com você, podemos sup...

– Não medo das circunstâncias, digo, é exatamente isso! Sinto medo de amar. Não consigo dispensar muito do meu coração pra mais alguém, acho que devo ser mesmo este ser egoísta e egocêntrico que Hermione tanto lhe alerta.

– Eu nunca quis obrigá-la a ficar. – murmurou chateado, afastando-se da moça, ela não fez objeções, porém fez de tudo para ocultar seus olhos úmidos que não lhe permitiam enxergar mais do que um palmo à sua frente.

– Nunca me obrigou.

– Do jeito que fala, é a impressão que tenho.

Pansy nunca mais se esquecera do tom frio que a voz de Harry adquiriu naquela noite. Pensa até hoje em como, logo após tê-lo dito, o sextanista abandonou a torre e a moça, para jamais tornarem a se falar. A partir de então seriam somente uma boa memória um ao outro, boas lembranças de um ano sofrido, cheio de expectativas e medos. Ela fez questão de carregar os momentos juntos religiosamente em seus devaneios até o fim de sua vida; uma vida curta demais para quem merecia viver, mas afinal, uma guerra é sempre imprevisível. Ela sempre soubera disso. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uma Pansy/Harry fresquinha pra vocês. Confesso que nunca havia pensado em escrever esse shipper, mas às vezes nos surpreendemos conosco. Não se importem com o título, é só um título ruim para uma fiction não muito melhor.  
>E sabem, se puderem, reviews please (:<p> 


End file.
